Gentle Moonlight
by AmbertheCat
Summary: When Yui get called back to the garden her elder twin does as well. Yuu though does not take the change very well but knws she can't do anything about it. With a new danger can the two girls help the god win this fight? OC x Tsukuyomi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Return and re-meeting with the Gods

Yuu watched her sister sleep quietly as she slept on her side of the room. Her younger twin Yui was so sad these past few days of their summer. While Yuu didn't know why she knew her dear sister wouldn't share it for a reason it still hurt. Seeing her sister stirr in her sleep Yuu got up and brushed off her pajamas and sat on her sister's bed, leaning in a way to pin her to the bed. Seeing her sister open her eyes, their matching colors locking as Yui realized what was happening. Her sister smiled at her. "Okay, what's bothering you?"

"Yuu-onee...nothing's bothering me…" her smile turning into a frown.

"Lying is unbecoming of you Yui. Tell me."

"R-really, it's nothing."

"I'll give you to the count of three."

"Yuu-onee, it's nothing."

"One."

"What's bothering you to ask?"

"Two."

"Really sis, it's nothing."

"Three."

"Are you ready to tell me?" Yuu asked her younger twin as she glared unhappily.

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Yui, have I ever been known to not believe you?"

"N-no, but…"

"But?"

"It's just…"

"Tell me Yui...I don't like seeing you suffer. It...it hurts…" Yuu frowned as she lowered her head to her younger twins shoulder, holding her close yet still keeping her pinned.

"Alright I'll tell you." Yui sighed when she felt her twin shaking on top of her. Her sister raised up and crawled into her bed to hold her twin as she told her story. After she was done Yui wondered if her sister fell back asleep when she saw her staring at the skylight in their room.

"I believe you."

"Y-you do?"

"You have been too sad for this to be lie. I'm sorry for forcing it out of you though sis."

"It's okay Yuu-onee. I'm sorry too. I forgot how upset you can get when it involves me."

"Come on we need to get to practice. Then, I'm taking us out for ice cream." Yuu stated as she hugged her sister close.

The sisters got dressed for their morning practice, Yui for her sword art and Yuu for her archery. As they took the time to enjoy each other's silence as they did their morning routine. Yui still carried her sword necklace around her neck as she noticed her sister had never taken off the bow necklace she got at birth. It made her wonder if her twin had came with her to meet the gods then maybe her sister wouldn't have felt like she failed her. How different the time she could have if her twin was with her.

Yui could see it in her sisters stance. She was upset that she wasn't there for her twin. Sure she returned to the original time before she left, but to Yuu...to her sister it was like she failed to protect her. And Yui knew her sister. She knew she would make sure to protect her better.

After practice they dressed into summer clothes. Yui dressed in a pale peach dress with a white belt and a white cover top and white ballet flats. Her hair in its normal style and a white purse off her shoulder. Yuu dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white button up with a dark grey vest, combat boots for her footwear. Her hair let down and a pair of spiked bracelets on her wrist. They looked so different yet at the same time you could tell they were related. Yui saw her sister's choice of clothing and silently wished they could dress the same like when they were children.

As they sat in the ice parlor Yui getting her strawberry vanilla swirl and Yuu getting her mint chocolate chip. Yuu sat in silence as she ate as Yui watched her sister. She didn't know why but she felt like something big was going to happen. Something to her sister and her. And it made her ice cream not sit well with her as she worried about her sister. Yuu looked up and saw her sister wasn't eating and frowned. "Yui?"

"Yuu-onee if you leave...promise you'll stay in touch with me?"

Yuu's eyes widen and she smiled softly. A rare smile but was most often only given to her sister. "Yui you know I'd never leave you without a fight. I just wish I can always be by your side. You know that I love you okay? Nothing will change that."

Yui smiled, feeling a bit better as she ate her slowly melting ice cream. Yuu watched her sister for a moment before finishing her own ice cream. Once they were done they threw their trash away as they walked to their favorite spot in the town park. When alone Yui heard something, Yuu was looking around then as well. " **Come to me**."

In a beam of light Yui saw her sister looking afraid as they reached for each other. Yuu took hold of her sisters hand and held her close to her form as the light took them elsewhere.

-xXx-

Yui opened her eyes and was she was in a very familiar place. Flower pots surrounded her, memories of a time she thought was gone entered her mind. Realizing she couldn't move very well she saw this time her sister was with her, she was looking around worried as she held Yui. She was looking around as well with a hint of nervousness. Yui knew her sister was confused and explained that the place could be the same she spent a year in. Yuu calmed down then now knowing aliens didn't abduct them, only that it was a GOD. Yeah Yuu felt better as her sister offered a hand to help her older sister off the floor. Taking her hand Yuu followed her sister. They came to a double door that opened on its own.

"Welcome Kusanagi Yui and Yuu." Zeus stated. Yui smiled at him while Yuu just stared blankly. "I've called you back here to once again teach the Gods. And you Yuu have been called to teach them about human nature and love."

Yuu blinked and sighed as she leaned on her twins shoulder. Yuu was holding her sister close in the presence of another man."Do we really have a choice?" Yui smiled sadly at her sister as she spoke while Zeus just grinned, he was expecting her to fight against him like Yui did when he first called her. But when she didn't he felt like his plan would work better than it did before.

"Go to your dorm and get ready for tomorrow while I call the gods back." he ordered as they flashed to outside the room. Yuu just sighed and followed her sister to where she assumed where they would find their dorm. Entering a room Yuu saw that Zeus was kind enough to room her sister with her. This caused her sister Yuu to relax a bit as they set up the bedroom to fit both of them. Yuu saw that they had their own beds in their own room, unlike back home but she didn't think she could sleep in a new place easily.

"No worries Yuu-onee. We can share until you get comfortable enough here."

Her sister smiled again, though it was small and at her, she hugged her in a silent thank you.

-XxX-

Zeus grinned at the yelling gods who didn't like having to be back in the garden. "I would have thought you'd like to see Kusanagi again." All arguing stopped.

"Fairy's here?" Apollon looked really happy as the rest.

"Well where is the kitten?" Loki asked.

"Getting settled in. As you should. Tomorrow school starts."

-XxX-

Yuu glared at the uniform she would have had to wear while her sister was trying and failing to not laugh at her sister's face. Yui knew how much her sister hated to dress like a girl. Yui had to stop her laughing when her sister pulled out a lighter and started to try to burn the skirt. Though she was still chuckling she pulled her sister away from the skirt. "Just wear them Yuu-onee. And why do you still have that?"

"Don't worry about it…" Yuu stated as she pocketed the lighter before turning to her sister. "Yui...we're twins."

"Thanks for stating the obvious sis."

"Your gods are going to confuse us."

"Oh."

"And isn't the reason we went to different high schools was so we wouldn't have to deal with that?"

"Well...I kinda miss dressing up the same. And I kind of like the idea of attending the same school as you." Yui fidgeted with the corner of her sisters sleeve. "When we aren't in class we can dress differently though."

"I might just wear pants." Yuu stated as she glared at the offending cloth.

"Zeus would probably tell you to change into proper attire." Yui smiled. She had missed it when her sister had dressed up like a girl. But she knew it would be hard for her as she recalled the reason why she stopped wearing dresses and skirts. "And he is the headmaster of the school…"

Yuu sighed. "Fine I'll wear it. But the moment I get a chance to change I'm out of the darn thing."

Yuu sighed and turned to her younger twin. "So you wanna dress the same again?" She smiled at her twin. Her twin nodded with a sad smile. "I guess while we are here I can dress like you if you really want me to. But I'm not putting my hair up unless you want to braid it." Yuu winked at her sister, causing her to giggle.

"Kutanagi!" A doll shouted happily as it latched onto Yui's back. Before it saw Yuu and screamed. "There's two of you?!"

"Melissa!" Yui smiled and hugged the doll while Yuu just stared at the item.

"Nice to meet you Melissa." Yuu stated simply. The doll blinked and smiled back with a greeting.

"So you're a twin Kutanagi?" The doll turned to Yuu and smiled as he waved. "I guess thats why theres another bedroom this time. Just like before I'm here as your upperclassmen and if you have trouble tell me and I'll see what I can do to help!"

After a talk with the doll Yuu had to say she liked the doll. Soon they realized they needed to get supplies from the store before class and Yuu left to get after getting directions from the doll. Yui expressed worry about her getting lost which in return had Yuu smile and tell her that how hard was it to get to the store and walk back?

So here was Yuu walking to the store at the first floor. As she made to the store she met with the spirit as she gave what she would need. Seeing a few items they could use around the dorm when they had time to themselves she picked up two mp4 with headphones and a laptop. Easily carrying them she walked past the other spirits, she heard her twins name being called, some of the names was nicknames as she turned to see who would know her twin. Seeing a bunch of guys run over Yuu felt herself twitch at them all getting close as if ready to hug her. Now she knew she had an issue with guys being too close so when they tried to hug her Yuu ran away as fast as she could. Hearing them call out Yuu entered her dorm room, after having some luck in avoiding the men.

Yui saw the stress in her sisters eyes as she sat down next to her. Taking the stuff and setting it on the floor she hugged her sister. "What happened Yuu-onee?"

"I think I met your friends."

"Oh? And?"

"They all tried to crowd around me." Yuu sighed into her sisters hold.

Yui's eyes widened and she held her close knowing full well that her sister wasn't the biggest guy fan unlike most girls their age. As Yuu relaxed in her sister's hold Yui felt the need to explain her friends she believed to be in the garden with them. Just so her twin knew what she was dealing with.

As they were talking a knock came at the door. They both got silent as Yui wondered who it was and Yuu wondered if it was those men. "Fairy are you in there?"

Yui smiled happily at Apollon's voice. While Yuu frowned she sighed as she went to the bedroom motioning for her to go ahead. Yuu sat on her twins bed as she listened to her sister talk with the Greek god.

-XwX-

Yuu laid on her sister's bed watching the moon outside. Yui was fast asleep so Yuu just curled up against her sister so she could try to get some sleep for classes. The nightmare to her past kept coming up in her mind, but for some reason the moon kept her calm. For some reason that she didn't know it gave her a better peace than the one back at her home. Watching the moon made her smile, it was calming. While she didn't stargaze and watch the moon a lot before ending up at the garden she did know that if this place's moon kept her calm then she could watch it until she fell asleep any day.

-XwX-

Waking up earlier than her sister as she normally did. Yuu turned to see the moon being barely visible as the bare morning light could come up. Looking around Yuu saw that they had time before school and their morning routine. So she got up and got dressed into her uniform to head to the school store. Pulling her dark purple hair out of her clothes, Yuu slipped on her shoes. Looking into the mirror she glared at the skirt before she sighed.

Waking to the store she saw it wouldn't be open for another five minutes. So she stood near the door and waited. "Kitten?"

Yuu sighed. That nickname was one of her twin. Turning to look she saw a red head walking over. She didn't saying anything as his grinned turned into a frown. Next to him a tall long haired blonde came up with a green haired man. Yuu shifted a little, she was now near three guys. All the while she knew was they were friends with her twin. But the memories of the past still haunted her, so she decided to get her things and get gone.

"Yui?"

"Sorry but you have the wrong person." Yuu stated as she saw the store open. Talking her order of a sword and bow and arrows she started to walk away. The red head ran and stood in front of her. "Yeah right kitten. We know it's you."

"I'm sorry to say you are wrong." Yuu stated before turning to walk past him.

"Yui-chan?" the blonde stated before the green haired young man stopped him.

"Then who are you?" the red head turned to his friend before turning back to Yuu as she sighed.

"...Yuu. Yui's older sister." Yuu stated as the red head looked shocked as she walked around him with her head down.

-XxX-

Entering her bedroom with her stuff Yuu sighed as she relaxed. Her sister stepped out of the bathroom, seeing her sister with a sword and a bow an arrow set made her smile. As she walked closer she saw that her sister was uncomfortable. Coming to the conclusion that her sister ran into more of her friends she hugged her. Going through their morning routine without interruption they then got ready for class.

Yuu sighed as she tried to fix the skirt so it wouldn't show so much leg while her sister searched the dressers for something for her sister to be more comfortable. Pulling out a pair black stockings Yui smiled at her sister who check the school booklet before smiling. "It's not against dress code."

Getting them on Yuu sighed, feeling a bit better. But now she felt nervous because of all the men she knew that would hound her. Yui smiled sadly at her sister. This would be her first high experience at a co ed school. While Yui knew her sister was already pushing the limit with a uniform she knew her sister would snap given how new and alien this would be for her. Yet Yui was excited to go to the same school and look sort of the same as her older twin. Yuu had different thoughts but she would do her best for her sister.

Walking with her sister to the classroom Yui saw that they would be the first in. Other than the spirits they had a choosing of their seats. Yuu chose the seat closest to the window while her sister sat next to her on the right. Yui smiled when her sister took out her new mp4 and started to listen to music, seemingly falling into habit from when she was in school back home. Yui sighed though, this was one of the reasons why her sister didn't have many friends. Hearing the gods making their way to the classroom she prepared herself for whatever they could ask or bother her about her sister.

Yui just hoped her sister would be able to keep a cool head.

 **Another new story, hope you enjoy Yuu and Yui's story. Its not a self insert, so theres that. Enjoy and keep an eye out for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Starting of Class

Yuu ignored everything around her in favor to her music. But she could feel the stares from the men in the room as her younger sister greeted them. Her gaze only shifted when her sister tapped her on the shoulder. Looking over she saw that her sister wanted to introduce her to her friends. And while Yuu did not want anything to do with men, she knew she couldn't ignore them if she was stuck in the Garden for a year as her sister had been.

Taking out an ear bud Yuu turned in her sister and leaned on her hand as she silently waited while watching her sister. A bored and blank expression was all she could offer the men despite her fear of them. "Guys this is my older twin Yuu. Yuu this is -"

After Yuu got a rough scan of each God she sighed softly. All and all, she was not impressed. "As Yui stated, I'm Yuu." The blonde called Apollon grinned happily at her causing her to frown.

"It's nice to meet Fairy's family! You both look so much alike!"

"I guess…" Yuu's eyes scanned the Gods in order to find a pattern. Most men in her book, at least when involved with her, had followed a certain guide line. Either they tried to make advancements towards her, they bullied her, or they ignored her. Yuu didn't need any kind of man in her life other than her family's male residents. She had a hard enough time with the family men and her father but throw her to freaking GODS? She wasn't sure she wanted to be there.

But she wasn't going to leave her sister here alone, if only there was a way for them to leave.

"What's with the bored look?" Loki asked with a grin.

"You see one man you've seen them all." She stated as she turned away, she caught her sister frown at her and she sighed. "Look, you don't wanna know me. And my goal is to get myself and my sister home. Everything else is unnecessary."

"Yuu-onee they aren't like that. They are different from him." Her sister frowned while a few look interested and confused at her sisters' words.

"Get seated." a dark skinned God walked in and Yuu was glad. Despite her getting a male instructor she was glad that the conversation her sister was about to have was not one she wanted to dive into. While glad about that now she was worried about the male teacher.

There was a reason she went to a girl only school. Teachers included in that situation. She hadn't had a male teacher since she was in Primary School. It was around Middle School when things changed forever for her. It was an interesting thing as Yuu learned that the instructor was the Egyptian God of Knowledge. He had a no nonsense attitude which Yuu preferred her teachers to have. Paying attention to the lesson Yuu ignored the classmates when they caused a ruckus.

After the so called class ended the teacher who Yuu learned was Thoth called her and her sister out of the classroom. Getting up Yuu went with her twin to see what the god wanted. Standing next to her twin she kept silent as she watched the male teacher glare down at them. "Like last time, A-fool-on is a Student President and you two are his helpers. Zeus wanted them to try camping as a start. After class tomorrow you'll be heading out."

"But Thoth-sama right as school starts?" Yui asked confused.

"Don't ask me. It was Zeus who made the choice." he stated a he pinned her to the wall. Yuu glared at the teacher as she watched him. If he wasn't her teacher and a god she would have shown him what happens when you mess with something or someone she cares about. Yui seemed to realize her sister was not happy as did Thoth. Since he turned and glared at her, only to blink at her harsh glare as she seemed to be silently fuming. "As for you Yuu, you're in charge of the idiots who need tutoring."

This caused the glaring twin to stop and blink before her frown became more noticable. "And what subject am I teaching them?" she had to bite her tongue to keep from sassing the teacher.

"Human behavior patterns. You'll be teaching Tsukito, Takeru, and Loki as they didn't do well last time they were here."

Yuu sighed. And Yui walked over to her sister. "I know you can handle this Yuu-onee. Just don't think of them as men." This got Thoth's attention. He raised an eyebrow at those words before he walked off to head to the library.

"Yui, they aren't just men. But God's, men who are Gods. Yui you know how I feel about men in general. What, the fact they are a different species is supposed to change that? Men are men."

"You sound like you're a man hater." a voice stated as the twins turned to see each of the gods watching them. The one who spoke was the redhead Loki.

"Yuu-onee is just-" Yui started but was stopped when her sister stepped in front of her.

"Not a man hater, but rather I don't trust any man without a reason to. You lot are all gods. How am I to keep myself and my sister safe with you all?"

"You and Fairy aren't in any danger around us."

"Yeah the weed and you are perfectly safe."

Yuu simply sighed. "Words are cheap. God of Moon, Sea and Fire I'll be instructing you as we take time to camp later tomorrow. I suggest you pick up a book because I will quiz you." Yui saw her sister was at her limit for being around men so she nodded at her sister who turned and left for a quiet area and so she can get the necessary study materials. Yui knew she would tutor the three she was given correctly. Because her sister was that kind of person. Duty driven but with her fear of men she would be very on point in her lessons and work through to get the stuff done at a quick and even pace. Yui frowned at her sister as she left, she turned to face her friends.

"Yuu-onee has a past that she struggles with. Please don't let her behavior affect you. She just needs time to see you're nothing like the men in the past." Yui stated to her friends. The looks they shared showed they were curious, before they went on to hang out with Yui.

-XxX-

Yuu had entered the library looking for books on the psyche and human behaviors. She had taken out a book with the most simplest do's and don'ts of what to do in a public situation and a book with the words on mental disorders. Picking up a book from the shelf with the subject she wanted she took it to the table she chose with her other two books. With papers in front of her, she got to writing lesson plans and study sheets. There was no way in her mind that those Gods she was to teach would actually study, so she had to prepare for that. She had picked up from the student office a spray bottle. With the liquid being just plain water, she had a plan of how her school taught her.

She knew her school wasn't perfect but it had kept her from slacking, though she never told the board or her family her teachers methods. She was sure it was illegal, but she was to teach Gods. So she needed to try a little of everything to see what would stick. As she worked she saw a God she hadn't seen in the class. He was speaking in a language she didn't know. Though she wasn't sure about him he never approached her so she left it be. Soon the Egyptian God came in, she ignored him as he ignored her. Picking up her papers she read through her study materials once more. It was simple and really dumbed down. If only to test to see if they would react in rage for the child like question. Nodding her head in approval she picked up the books so got out and started to put them away. The two gods in the room watched her.

Though she didn't do anything to warrant it Thoth pinned her to the shelf as she put the last book away. Yuu blinked and glared up at the teacher. He wasn't saying anything. "What's your deal?"

"Pardon?" She stated to clenched teeth.

"I looked into you. In the last three years you have no reason to hate men so much. So tell me. What is your deal."

Yuu's eyes widen before she lowered her head. She wasn't about to tell another male about what happened in her past so she just ducked under his arma and quickly picked up her books and left the library leaving the confused god and Thoth seething.

-XxX-

"Hmm so she has a past history with men?" Loki grinned as he planned a prank just for his kittens sister.

 **Sorry for a short chapter, but I had what I wanted for this chapter. I leave in a few days for a vacation so no updates for two weeks but I will try to write during then. Enjoy and look forward to more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Lesson One

Yuu sat in front of the three gods who she was supposed to teach. Her mindset was on the papers in front of her as she fought the urge to just walk away from the group of men. Loki and Takeru were arguing as Takeru's brother, Tsukito was watching her carefully. "I thought Kitten's sister would be interesting but she so boring." He whined loudly.

Yuu's eye twitched as she looked up from the paper in front of her. "I'm not here to entertain you God of Fire."

Setting the papers in front of her down it showed their test scores from the last time they were in the Garden.

"I'm here to teach you about the human mind. Why I'm not sure and if I could trade myself with my sister I would for the sole purpose of not dealing with you and the other Gods but that's not possible."

"Well aren't you a ball of sunshine." Takeru stated with a glare.

Yuu matched his glare which made him blink since it was his crushes face glaring at him. He had to remind himself that the one glaring was the twin and not Yui.

"Takeru Loki we must complete this mission to join the others for the camping trip." Tsukito stated.

Yuu sighed as she leaned back. "Tell me, how did you come to answer number four God of the Moon. Same to you two."

"The mission of the brain is to work the body is it not. It controls the emotions, reactions and the like." the god of the moon stated.

"The brain is a chunk of muscle and that's it." the god of the sea started as he folded his arms.

"The brain helps me come up with pranks." the fire god grinned.

"The question asked solely for _what_ the brain does for the system. Its a basic question. It's a single answer question. Not textbook answers, that looks like you're cheating, not opinions, that makes it seem like you don't care to learn, and not what it is physically, that makes it seem like you aren't even trying to pay attention." She sighed as she rubbed her eyes. "How could you get that wrong?"

"I'm not going to give you physical homework tonight." Yuu started.

"Alright!" came from the two vocal students.

"However, instead I'm giving you visual homework."

"What?" Takeru blinked as he frowned along with Loki.

"And what's the mission to this visual homework?" Tsukito asked.

"Watch your fellow students, study their reactions to what is going around them. Prank them, interact with them, or just watch from the sidelines. I don't care how you go about it."

Loki grinned at the moment his student teacher told him to prank others to watch a reaction. Takeru thought about who he'd talk with for this assignment as Tsukito watched his teacher blankly. Yuu stood up at this point. "The assignment is timed. It starts once the tents are put up to when they go down. I want at least 6 different ideal reactions, how they came to be, what happened around them when they reacted and how you went about to cause it. All different, keep that in mind."

"And know I'll be watching as well." Yuu stated as she put the papers under her arm. "Dismissed."

-XxX-

Walking with her head up but her eyes down Yuu walked into her room to see her younger twin rushing around with a happy expression. Yuu cracked a smile as her sister pulled together the stuff for the camping trip in a few hours. As far as she knew Yuu understood that the trip was to be about 3 days long. It would be plenty of time for her students to get the homework done. Plus since she had plans to become a female psychiatrists this was a good test to see if she could understand the mind. Even if they were male, it was still a mindset that she had to study before she could specialize in females.

Sighing Yuu got to helping her sister prep for the camping trip. Something they both enjoyed, was camping outside under the stars. Though Yuu was looking forward to sleeping in a tree under the sun. Plus she was wondering if she could find a spot to watch the moon like she did almost every night since she arrived to this Garden.

"Yuu-onee do you have a plan for the group?"

"We need a spot where we can swim, hike and fish. I'm sure this could be fun as it would be if we were at home."

"True. I do know you enjoy swimming at night."

"You pack our stuff while I get some things for activities."

"Okay Yuu-onee. Try to join me in hanging out with my friends. Please?"

Yuu frowned at her sister's request. It would be hard for her to get over what happened in the past. But for her sister…? If it was for her sister then she would try for sure to hang around them. "I'll hang around for an hour a day during the trip. No more."

"Yuu-onee…" a frown on her face made Yuu frown deeply. "Okay, maybe you'll have fun with us and forget the hour mark." her sister stated happily.

" _ **Yeah we can have some...fun Yuu-chan…"**_

Yuu blinked and shook her head at those words in her mind. It was the past. It was the reason for her hatred for men. He was not in the Garden… Yuu sighed and patted her sisters head as she helped get the stuff together now silent.

Yuu knew her twin didn't have much information of what happened to her, and she planned to keep it that way.

 **Good chapter no? Gave you a little insight of Yuu's past. You know like a small taste before the main dessert? XD**


End file.
